As 42 frases preferidas de Sirius Black
by Narcisa Le Fay
Summary: Catalogadas e explicadas por ele mesmo. Sirem
1. Chapter 1

Nome do autor: Narcisa Le Fay

Título: As 42 frases preferidas de Sirius Black

Sumário: Catalogadas e explicadas por ele mesmo.

Ship: Sirius e Remus

Gênero: Comédia

Classificação: T – palavras de baixo calão e situações sexuais.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence, e isso é um erro da natureza..

Betas: RebecaDua

Aviso sobre a fic: Essa é uma fic yaoi. Não gosta? Acha nojento? Tudo bem, cada um tem o direito de escolher o que gostar.

Capítulo 01 - As vinte e uma frases que ele mais gosta de falar.

01. "Moony, se eu jogar o James da torre de Astronomia, ele morre?"

Frase usada quando o digníssimo senhor Prongs volta em estado de alegria irritante após ser tocado – através de um tapa – pela senhorita Evans, depois de uma discussão.

* * *

02. "Moony, me abraça?"

Frase usada em dias frios de inverno, em que cartas familiares chegam de maneira inesperada.

* * *

03. "Moony, você gosta de conversar... Vêm conversar com Sirius Segundo".

Frase idiota usada para animar o Moony após as Luas Cheias.

* * *

04. "Uau Moony... Onde você aprendeu _isso?"_

Sério que _essa _frase precisa de explicação?

* * *

05. "Sim Moony, eu sei cantar. Quer ver? EEEEUUUU NÃO SOU CACHORRRO NÃAAAOOO..."

Frase usada após meia garrafa de firewhiskey.

* * *

06. "Sabe James, eu dormi _tão bem..." _

Frase usada para irritar James Potter quando ele foi um porre – leia-se, quando ele ficou chorando por causa da Evans – na noite anterior e impediu que o amor canino fosse manifestado.

* * *

07. "GANHAMOS A TAÇA DAS CASAS!"

Frase usada ao subir no trem, na volta para casa, quando a Grifinória ganha a taça das casas.

* * *

08. "GANHAMOS O CAMPEONATO DE QUADRIBOL! ENGULA ESSA, SONSERINA!"

Novamente acredito que essa frase dispensa explicações.

* * *

09. "Ranhoso?Tá vendo aquele lindo rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos da cor de mel? Aquela quase manifestação dos seus desejos?Ele é meu..."

Frase para irritar o Ranhoso. Porque ele ama o Remus e Sirius sabe disso.

E é legal lembrar o Ranhoso das coisas que ele deseja mais não tem.

* * *

10. "Oh yes, baby..."

Frase aleatória, que pode ser usada tanto para conquistar meninas – porque elas amam um "oh yes baby" rouco no ouvido – ou para responder alguma pergunta que o Moony fez.

Claro que o Moony se irrita quando ouve essa frase, já que ele sabe que era a frase de conquista. Mas lembre-se, um lobo irritado é um possível lobo excitado.

Oh yes, baby...

* * *

11. "Moony, sabe o que é mais gostoso do que o meu corpinho coberto de chocolate? O seu corpinho coberto de chocolate".

Frase que pode influenciar o Remus a práticas proibidas para menores de dezesseis anos.

* * *

12. "Oi, eu sou Sirius Black. E isso já diz tudo".

E se você não entendeu, é porque não estuda em Hogwarts ou não conhece.

* * *

13. "Moony, eu te amo"

Frase usada diariamente e, principalmente, nos momentos exatos. Porque Sirius o ama e não tem vergonha de assumir.

Que fique claro que não é porque ele teve ataque de ciúmes.

* * *

14. "Sabe James, é tão bom beijar quem se ama".

Variante para a frase de número seis.

* * *

15. " Isso é tão Ranhoso! Que vergonha de você..."

Frase usada quando alguém – mais comumente, Peter – faz algo de estúpido, nojento e desagradável.

A frase sempre deve ser falada em alto e bom som.

* * *

16. "Moooony.... Eu tenho um presente para você...."

Frase usada quando Sirius tem um presente não pervertido para o Moony.

* * *

17. "Moony, venha aqui... Eu preciso de uma mãozinha..."

Frase usada quando Sirius **tem** um presente pervertido para o senhor Lupin.

* * *

18. "Sabe James, é legal estar certo..."

Frase usada para ressaltar que Sirius estava certo sobre a não efetividade do plano de conquista número cento e pouco do James.

É sempre bom lembrar a um cervo desorientado que, quem comanda o cérebro da porra da matilha é o cão.

Que o cão é comandado pelo lobo ninguém precisa saber.

* * *

19. "Moony, dois caninos encontram-se no período de acasalamento. O que eles fazem?"

Frase usada para quebrar o gelo depois de uma briga.

* * *

20. "Moony, tire as calças."

Frase usada para resolver qualquer conflito.

Qualquer conflito. Inclusive acadêmicos.

No dia que você souber o que acontece depois que Remus Lupin tira as calças, você entenderá.

* * *

21. "Narcisa Black?Não conheço...Sou Sirus Gray, lembra?E _isso _já diz tudo"

Frase de classe usada para renegar a família.

Porque Sirius Black que se preze faz piada de ser um renegado até o fim.

* * *

Fim XD

Nota da autora: bom, aqui está o primeiro capítulo do meu surto. Espero que tenham gostado ^^ Agradeço a Becca, a Kaori, a Lil e Bia por lerem até o fim.

Reviews são bem aceitos /o/

Beijos ^.~

Narcisa Le Fay


	2. Chapter 2

Nome do autor: Narcisa Le Fay

Título: As 42 frases preferidas de Sirius Black

Sumário: Catalogadas e explicadas por ele mesmo.

Ship: Sirius e Remus

Gênero: Comédia

Classificação: T – palavras de baixo calão e situações sexuais

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence, e isso é um erro da natureza..

Betas: RebecaDua

Aviso sobre a fic: Essa é uma fic yaoi. Não gosta? Acha nojento? Tudo bem, cada um tem o direito de escolher o que gostar.

Harry Potter não me pertence – é, eu sei, um grande erro – mas essa fic sim. Captou a mensagem Huston?

Agradeço a todos que leram e comentaram no primeiro capítulo. Espere que gostem desse também! Foi escrito com todo amor, para vocês.

Capítulo 02 -As vinte e uma frases que ele mais gosta de ouvir

01."Sirius, eu te amo"

Frase que deve ser falada diariamente, vária vezes. Porque Sirius Black precisa se sentir amado por Remus John Lupin.

* * *

02."Tire você as suas, Pad." Remus respondendo à frase "Moony, tira as calças."

Porque nos dias que Remus responde assim, o mundo gostaria de estar no lugar de Sirius Black.

* * *

03."TÁ CERTO PADFOOT, EU VOU PARA O QUARTO COM VOCÊ!"

Frase usada depois que Sirius irritou Remus para que ele fosse ao quarto.

Lembra de "um lobo irritado é um lobo possivelmente excitado?

Interprete, então, o que vai acontecer agora.

* * *

04. "Tá certo Sirius; eu mantenho o Peter longe do quarto pela próxima hora".

Frase usada pelo James quando ele deve ao Sirius alguma coisa.

* * *

05."Pad, você estava certo!"

Há somente uma coisa que Sirius Black gosta mais do que dizer que está certo: que outros admitam.

* * *

06. "Pad, pode dormir... Eu anoto a aula e te explico depois".

Frase usada no dia posterior a meia garrafa de firewhiskey.

Remus sempre sabe como cuidar de Sirius.

* * *

07. "Pad, eu estou sem sono..."

Frase sugestiva que indica que Remus Lupin fará Sirius Black chegar ao estado lufo de contentamento naquela **noite**.

* * *

08. "Pad? Eu estou sem nada por debaixo do meu casaco..."

Frase sugestiva que indica que Remus Lupin fará Sirius Black chegar ao estado lufo de contentamento naquela **tarde**.

* * *

09. "Pad, eu tenho uma garrafa que quer te conhecer..."

Frase usada pelo James quando ele quer animar o Sirius.

* * *

10. "Matam o cervo por interromper o período de fertilização." Remus respondendo à pergunta "Moony, dois caninos encontram-se no período de acasalamento. O que eles fazem?"

Resposta que indica que indica que Remus está com o lado Maroto solto e quer zoar o James.

* * *

11. "Pad, o Remus está sozinho no quarto".

Frase usada pelo James quando ele quer fazer o Sirius feliz.

De preferência, ajudando na reconciliação do casal.

Porque James sabe das coisas. E ele sabe que, nos dias que Remus e Sirius vão para cama brigados, é a noite que James passará, sem dormir, ouvindo Sirius reclamar.

E James gosta de dormir, obrigado.

* * *

12. "Sirius, você quer um abraço?"

Frase usada pelo Remus quando ele sente que o Sirius precisa de apoio.

* * *

13. "Tá certo Sirius... Eu ando na sua moto".

Modo simples e eficaz de Remus John Lupin alegrar o dia de Sirius Black.

* * *

14. "Sirius, sabe o que todo motociclista precisa?

De uma jaqueta de couro,Moony?

De um lobo, vestindo SÓ uma jaqueta de couro..."

Porque Moony sempre sabe o que o namorado precisa.

E Moony também gosta de ser levado algumas vezes...

* * *

15. "PAD, CHEGA!EU JÁ DISSE QUE VOCÊ PODE FAZER O DISCURSO NO MEU CASAMENTO!"

Frase usada por James depois de vinte e nove pedidos de Sirius.

James Potter cede sobre pressão. E Sirius sabe.

* * *

16. "Sim Pad, eu trouxe a sua torta de amora..."

Frase usada por Peter quando ele quer lembrar ao amigo que, férias ruins, sempre são recompensadas por tortas de amora de sua mãe.

* * *

17. "Pad, você não acredita no que eu fiz com o Ranhoso..."

Frase usada pelo Prongs quando ele quer se vangloriar.

* * *

18. "Oi, eu sou Remus John Lupin e eu namoro Sirius Black".

Frase que Remus usa para espantar as meninas que ainda dão em cima do namorado.

Porque Remus também é canino e gosta de marcar território.

E Remus fica nervoso quando vê alguma menina dando em cima do namorado.

E eu não preciso repetir o que acontece quando ele fica nervoso...

* * *

19. "Lily, eu e Sirius atrasamos por causa de trânsito aéreo..."

Mentira desalava – já que motos encantadas não ficam presas em tráfego aéreo – usada todas as vezes que o casal canino se atrasada.

Evans não acredita, mas sempre desiste de falar alguma coisa quando vê a expressão de criança feliz no rosto do Sirius

* * *

20. * James aparece vestido com as roupas de Sirius e com uma peruca negra*

"Oi, eu sou Sirius Black. E isso é suficiente"

Imitação feita para alegrar o dia do Sirius.

Sempre dá certo. James é um ótimo ator e um perfeito palhaço.

* * *

21."Você não um Black... É por isso que, a partir de hoje, vou te chamar de Sirius Gray!"

Frase usada apenas uma vez pelo James e que foi capaz de tirar Sirius da maior fossa de sua vida.

E é por isso que sempre que ouve alguém falando de sua família, Sirius Black passa a ser Sirius Gray.

**Fim XD**

Nota da autora: bom, aqui está o primeiro o segundo e pultimo capítulo do meu que tenham se divertido. Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram! Responderei a todas as reviews, não se preocupem ^^.

Abaixo seguem as respostas as pessoas que não deixaram email para contato:

-Kollynew: nha, que emoção que foi ver que você gostou da minha fic!Brigada mesmo moça /o/!

E sim, é digno quando o Moony tira as calças XD

-Mrs.Bê: obrigada por ler e comentar o primeiro capítulo. Espero que goste desse também ^^

-ritah: bom, aqui está a continuação amada XD

-Lis: HUAHAUHUAAU!Realmente, toda a dominação do Sirius é muito digna que goste desse capítulo também ^^

Novamente, obrigada por lerem e comentar!

Beijos ^.~

Narcisa Le Fay


End file.
